


Delicious

by KK19KK19



Category: GOT7, bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK19KK19/pseuds/KK19KK19





	Delicious

****Delicious** **

****林在范×朴珍荣** **

 

 

林在范躺在客房里，怀里没有香香软软的爱人实在孤枕难眠，翻来覆去怎么都睡不着。睡不着也就算了，感觉自己一身燥火无处宣泄，试问一血气方刚的正常已婚男人，半个月不沾荤谁受得了？

 

林在范翻了个面儿，在黑暗里啧了一声，踢开被子，摸索着枕头底下的手机，大半夜失眠让他打开了手机网购软件。林在范是怎么也没想到自己有一天会凄惨到要点进五钻好评的成人用品专营店。

 

哎，都怪自己把朴珍荣给惯的。以前吵个架冷战，只要自己强硬点把人压床上了，没有什么是一炮解决不了的，对付朴珍荣这招还是相当管用的，闹再大的变扭在床上喂饱了也就老实了。

 

可大概是在一起时间久了，强大的肾功能已经没办法把朴珍荣给镇住，照样儿冷战不给好脸，明明是两人在家对方却当自己不存在。林在范想故技重施，把朴珍荣亲得七荤八素泪眼朦胧的，正准备扒裤子呢就被朴珍荣一脚从床上踹下来，再回过神的时候已经被自家宝贝拒之门外了。

 

平时习惯了没事儿就吃吃媳妇儿豆腐，这摸摸那捏捏没事再亲个小嘴的林在范感到身心痛苦。特别是朴珍荣洗完澡出来，裹着浴巾小脸红扑扑的，哪哪儿都能燃起自己的一把火，痛苦，真的十分痛苦。

 

其实他也不是不可以自己解决生理问题，只怪朴珍荣太美味，太久没自己动手，总觉得不得劲儿。于是鬼使神差之下，林在范已经点开了店铺，满屏过于逼真不易展示的产品图让林在范都忍不住老脸一红，点进销量最高的产品——【X臀倒模飞机X男用X用品】

 

林在范仔细阅读了一遍买家反馈，确定该店家保密性做的好才最终下了单。

 

下了单以后林在范一阵空虚，也不知道隔壁主人房的朴珍荣睡得好不好，门被反锁了想偷偷溜进去也不成。太惨了，林在范叹了口气，默默地心疼自己，窝在客房的沙发床上酝酿睡意。

 

 

没两天快递就到了，林在范做贼心虚，趁着朴珍荣还没回家，赶紧到楼下丰巢取了快件，把东西拆了包装藏进了客房里。

 

朴珍荣下班回家，进门就闻到饭菜的香味，林在范摘下围裙，一副家庭煮夫的模样让朴珍荣觉得可爱，想起自己还没跟林在范和好呢于是又把到嘴边的微笑给忍住了。

 

林在范厚着脸皮蹭到朴珍荣身边，趁机往脸上嘬了一口：“宝贝，今晚我可以回房睡了吗？”

 

朴珍荣淡定的吃着饭不搭理身边的大型猫科。

 

“我都道歉八百回了，多大点事儿至于跟我怄气这么久嘛！”林在范有些不满，“两个星期了！让看不让吃，再憋该憋出病了……”说到最后声音逐渐变小，嘟嘟囔囔的朴珍荣却听得很清楚。

 

朴珍荣挑了挑眉，斜眼看了林在范一眼：“那你买个玩具解决一下？”

 

林在范当即虎躯一震，心里卧槽了一声，朴珍荣也太神了，该不会这都让他发现了？面上还是保持镇定，连忙摆手，“不不不用了，吃饭吃饭，我也饿了。”

 

 

吃过饭后两人各忙各的，朴珍荣在书房里加了会儿班，然后洗完澡以后就回房，又把门锁给带上了，林在范坐在沙发上看电视，默默认命，看来今天也是睡不到小桃的一天。于是也早早洗漱完毕，回到客房里，从沙发床底拿出藏起来的倒模。

 

十二点。林在范估摸着朴珍荣应该睡了，才敢开始偷偷摸摸进行羞耻的事情。

 

买的这款臀倒模是全店最翘的一款，林在范怎么看都觉得比不上朴珍荣的。撇撇嘴，将倒模放在沙发床上，又用被子盖住前半截，努力营造出是朴珍荣在被子底下求欢的假象来让自己更有感觉。

 

林在范闭上眼，想象着平时朴珍荣在床上的模样，想象着平时一张白净斯文的脸被他折磨得染上绯色，咬着唇摇着头求饶，情到浓时忍不住发出的呻吟声，纤细柔软的腰肢，身上星星点点都是自己留下的痕迹，林在范几乎是在一瞬间就勃起了。

 

他隔着睡裤揉了一把自己已经肿胀硬挺的性器，然后褪下睡裤和平底裤，抄起店家送的润滑剂就往翘臀倒模上倒。当他把自己的家伙送进倒模的穴里时，戒了半个月荤的林在范还是忍不住低声吟叹了一声。虽然始终是人造的，但还能凑活着用，林在范缓慢的开始抽送着。

 

而在他沉浸在欲海的时候，根本没留意到主人房的朴珍荣，已经无声无息的站在了他的房门前。

 

门没关严实，朴珍荣就透过那微微的缝隙看着林在范的举动。

 

门缝不太大，而且林在范为了气氛只留了一盏落地灯，光线昏暗，朴珍荣并不能看的很真切。从他的角度看去，只能看见林在范的侧边，看着他紧实有力的腰挺送着，一边干着一边脱掉了上衣，刀刻般的人鱼线在光影下显得更加明显，性感的喘息的声音透过门缝传到朴珍荣耳力，让他脸红耳赤，忍不住动情起了反应。

 

朴珍荣靠在墙边，听着一门之隔林在范自慰发出的声响，甚至能听见性器抽插时因为润滑剂的关系响起的湿漉漉的水声。朴珍荣深呼吸，缓缓的将手指送进自己的嘴里，舔湿后解开了睡袍的带子，试探的伸向自己的洞穴，一根一根手指增加，为自己做扩张。

 

他的身体已经微微颤抖，另一只手抵在唇边不让自己发出声音，而身下的手指却在不断加快速度。朴珍荣早已从不适中脱离出来，快感正在逐步侵占他的身体，却总是差那么一些到达高潮的临界点。他的确是被林在范惯坏了，在性爱上从来没被亏待过，从来不用他自己动手。

 

客厅突然传来一阵响亮的铃声。

 

朴珍荣一惊，手里的动作也随之停止，他听见林在范骂了一句脏话，然后听见脚步声在向门口逐步靠近，朴珍荣赶紧猫着腰躲在黑暗的角落里。要是林在范这会儿将客厅的灯打开，就一定会发现他。

 

而幸好林在范没有这样的习惯，只是将刚才没完全脱去的睡裤随意的提上，兴奋未褪的性器将前段的面料顶起，即使这样也能看得出男人可观的尺寸。他赤裸着半身，走到沙发边上抄起自己的手机。

 

“喂？”林在范的声音有些沙哑，“大半夜的找我干嘛？”

 

朴珍荣的后穴因为没有了手指的满足而空虚，他咬了咬唇，脚步轻盈没有发出任何声响，偷偷钻进了客房里。朴珍荣将林在范刚还在用的性爱用品嫌弃的从被窝里挖出来，跳上床，将自己的睡袍拉到腰部以上，用棉被将全身盖住，只努力撅起自己的蜜臀，只让雪白的臀部和依然湿润的后穴暴露在空气里，就像他就是林在范刚才在操干的倒模。

 

这么想着，朴珍荣觉得羞耻但兴奋，前面的阴茎甚至渗出了液体。他软下腰，安静的等着林在范重新回到房间来。

 

“今天不开黑，懒得开电脑。”林在范边打着电话边向客房走去，“呸，谁跟你说我今晚还睡客房的，珍荣还等着我呢，别耽误我俩好事儿，挂了。”

 

进了房，林在范在心里咒骂了两句老友，在关键时刻打断自己。然后回到床边，又挤了一些润滑剂在手里，抹在自己的阳具上，多余的则蹭在床上裸露出来的臀上。而在他的手接触到倒模时，却惊讶的发现了异样。

 

这跟刚才的用品，不是同一样东西。面前的这具翘臀分明带着人体皮肤的温热。林在范忍不住挑起嘴角，没想到他的宝贝儿这么调皮胆大又可爱，真以为这样自己就辨认不出这是假体还是真实的差别吗？

 

林在范顽劣心起，没了平日里的温柔，毫不怜惜的将三指捅进了穴道里，让朴珍荣差点闷哼出来。

 

林在范感觉自己的手指被小穴紧紧吸住，温度也比刚才作为替代品的倒模热许多，他自言自语：“这玩具竟然还有加热保温功能？”让朴珍荣松了口气，幸好没露馅儿。

 

但不管怎样，林在范是满足了，朴珍荣内穴的嫩肉就像是一张小嘴似的，饥渴的吞吐着林在范的性器。朴珍荣也是半个月没被喂饱的状态，只想不管不顾的呻吟，晃动腰部求欢，忍得很辛苦。

 

平时林在范可不舍得打朴珍荣，尽管每次做爱后入的时候，他总想掴朴珍荣的蜜臀，想看爱人的屁股上自己斑驳的掌印，再狠狠的揉捏他饱满的臀肉。可林在范自诩在床上是个温柔的情人，这样粗暴的行为是禁止的。

 

可既然他家小桃这般邀欢，还假装自己就是倒模，林在范决定把心里想做的都做了。他用力的掴了床上的翘臀，揉捏且向两边用力掰开，让穴口因此更加暴露在空气中。林在范将阳具抽出来，缓慢而用力的一插到底，到达了一个前所未有的深度。

 

在这个慢动作的过程里，朴珍荣甚至能感觉到男人的冠状龟头是如何破开内壁捅到最深处。林在范不着急着动，而是紧紧握住臀部，然后在最深处转圈搅动着，听着淫糜而黏腻的水渍声。然后开始加快抽插速度，大开大合的操弄着，每一次都顶到朴珍荣的最里面。

 

“嗯啊……”朴珍荣快要被林在范送上了高潮，在那一刻忍不住发出了吟叫，等他想捂住嘴巴的时候已经来不及了。

 

林在范停了下来，他听见了朴珍荣的声音，一定是小家伙忍不住发出的魅惑而诱人的低吟。他只觉得自己的精神更为兴奋，腰部一用力，肉棒直直的捅到穴心，朴珍荣全身颤抖着，膝盖已经无法支撑自己的身体。

 

“啊……”朴珍荣无法再控制自己，性器压在沙发床上，摩擦到粗糙的布料，被林在范插射了。

 

林在范还没释放，并且确认并不是自己的错觉，他一把掀开了覆在臀上的床单，这才发现刚才还在靠脑补幻想的对象，真实的躺在床上挨操。

 

“荣荣？”林在范假装讶异道。

 

朴珍荣早就被干的神志不清，加之高潮来的太突然，整个人都处于无法回神的状态。他的头发已经被汗水浸湿，脸上蒙了一层薄汗，睡袍凌乱不堪的挂在身上，露出半边香肩。朴珍荣回过头去看林在范，林在范发现他眼神迷离还挂着泪，嘴唇因为一直紧咬着而红艳湿润，臀上被林在范刚才揉捏掌掴得红白交加，一副被操得可怜兮兮的模样非但没让林在范有怜香惜玉之情，反而更想狠狠地欺负爱人。

 

涣散的视线终于对焦上，朴珍荣趴在床上，挑衅的一字一句说道：“玩具，能有我好操吗？”

 

林在范倒吸一口气，直接想把这个不知死的小家伙干死在沙发床上。

 

他一把拉过朴珍荣纤细的脚踝，将他向自己拉近，然后覆上他的身体，将朴珍荣照着趴着的姿势压在身下。他扶着自己的硬到快要爆炸的肉棍，在朴珍荣的股间蹭了蹭，分泌的清液蹭在的朴珍荣臀上，然后猛的一插。

 

“嗯啊……太，太大了……”朴珍荣刚高潮完，整个人虚弱无力，刚射过的性器在床上摩擦着，竟然又慢慢的勃起了。

 

“看来珍荣这也半个月也饿了对吧？”

“刚才是不是在门外一边偷看我一边给自己扩张，嗯？”林在范吮吸着他的耳垂，亲吻着他的后颈，身下不停的顶弄着。

 

“啊……慢点……嗯……”朴珍荣喘着气求饶，“那里…再用力些……”

 

林在范简直要失去理智，身下又快又密集的操干着，“荣荣，舒不舒服？”

 

朴珍荣摇着头，染上哭腔：“唔…不要……啊……”

 

林在范玩心大发，竟然就真的听话的退出去了。然后握住自己的粗硬的性器拍打着朴珍荣的臀部，堵在穴口就是不进去。

 

“进…进来…呜……”朴珍荣体内再次一阵空虚，主动伸手想将林在范的肉棒再塞进自己的后穴里，却被林在范制止了。

 

林在范咬了咬他脖子，“不是你说不要的吗？”低沉沙哑的嗓音在朴珍荣耳边响起，“想要的话，自己来吧，乖。”

 

然后翻身，平躺在还算宽敞的沙发床上，等着看朴珍荣接下里的动作。

 

朴珍荣此时瞪他可一点杀伤力都没有，更能品出一种撒娇的娇嗔感。他咬着唇撑起自己的身体，欲望已经支配了他的头脑，他翻身坐在林在范身上，手划过男人结实的腹肌，然后握住他的阳具。下半身被爱人握住的时候，林在范差点激动的就地交代了，压下着射精的冲动，仍然耐心的等着朴珍荣动手。

 

朴珍荣微微直起身，将男人的龟头对准自己的后穴，慢慢的坐下去。头部才刚进去，朴珍荣已经浑身无力了，他撑在林在范身上，舔了舔泛干的嘴角，“帮帮我…嗯……”

 

林在范不再为难他，抓住朴珍荣的胯部，用力往上一挺，比刚才后入还要更深。

 

“啊……”朴珍荣不停歇的抽插被颠弄得无法思考，“在范…啊…嗯……”

 

“回答我，爽吗？”林在范握住他的细腰肏干着，一边抬手揉捏他胸前的红缨，指甲刮过敏感的乳头，一边说着荤话刺激朴珍荣，“你知不知道你里面好湿好软，吸得我好舒服。”

 

朴珍荣胡乱的倾身吻住林在范的嘴唇，就像在欲海里寻求一丝庇护，任由对方的唇舌搅弄着，身下，腰部也不自觉的摇摆着迎合男人的抽插，他紧紧的搂住林在范的脖子，“呜…好爽……哥……那里舒服…”

 

林在范全身是汗，却不知疲倦的肏着身上的小妖精，穴口已经被他肏弄得红肿，内壁却还依然热情的吮吸着，紧紧的绞住自己阳具。朴珍荣已经好久没叫他哥了，这一声哥就像是一剂春药打在他身上，林在范粗喘着，红着眼发疯的自下而上的顶着朴珍荣。

 

“嗯啊……哥，哥打打我吧……”朴珍荣眼角泛红，贴在他耳边低诉，“我喜欢你粗暴点…”

 

林在范听到这句话的一瞬间，在心里为朴珍荣祈祷，希望这样勾引自己的他明天还有力气爬的起来上班。他就着插入的姿势，将朴珍荣翻了个面，性器在他的后穴里旋转，朴珍荣终于忍不住掉了眼泪。

 

过去他跟林在范的性爱总是中规中矩的，虽然也舒服，但却比不上这次来的刺激。这是朴珍荣从来没有过的兴奋，把一切理性抛之脑后，连羞耻心也一并抛弃，一声比一声浪的叫床声表达着自己的快感，彻底臣服在林在范身下。

 

林在范强迫他再次趴跪在床上，一掌打上他的蜜桃臀，雪白的臀肉轻颤着。“腰下去，屁股抬高点，哥哥疼你。”

 

朴珍荣的脸埋在柔软的被子上，鼻息间都是林在范的味道，努力的抬起臀部，急切的摇晃着。

 

啪，屁股又被狠狠的打了一巴。林在范像是发情了似的，眼里的温柔荡然无存，手掌抓握住朴珍荣的柔软的臀瓣，揉搓成各种形状，一遍又一遍的掴着，房间里回荡着拍打的声音，朴珍荣轻哼着，下半身却颤巍巍的越发硬挺。

 

“看来荣荣真的喜欢被打屁股，”林在范伸手去揉他的阴囊，顺势握住他的阴茎，拇指摩擦前端的小孔，“前面都兴奋的流水了，弄得我满手都是。”

 

朴珍荣因为林在范张口就来的荤话臊得全身都在泛红。

 

林在范没打算放过他，牵过他的手指，让他抚摸自己的后穴，将朴珍荣的手指和自己的手指挤进穴道里：“摸到了吗？你后面也在淌水，宝贝。”

 

“唔…手指…不够……啊…快进…进来……”朴珍荣真切感受到自己后穴的高温，简直快要把手指灼烧了。

 

林在范又是狠狠的一巴掌，将阴茎送进贪吃的小穴里，两人同时发出舒服的喟叹。林在范依然握住朴珍荣的手，让他去摸穴口和自己阳具接触的地方，感受到后穴被粗大的阴茎撑的不留一丝褶皱，然后开始加速的肏弄。

 

“啊…给我……嗯啊……”朴珍荣低声哭泣着胡言乱语，“还…还要……”

 

林在范骂了句脏话，抓起朴珍荣两只手，命令道：“自己掰开屁股让我肏。”

“今天真是浪的没边了……”林在范下身的动作如同狂风暴雨般像朴珍荣袭来，水声，低喘和呻吟声充斥着。

 

抽插了几十下后，朴珍荣的阴茎有了射精的冲动，带着哭腔求林在范：“哥…我不行了…慢…帮，帮帮我……”林在范覆在他身上，大掌包裹着朴珍荣的手，握住他粉嫩的性器收紧，上下撸动了几下，朴珍荣的后穴突然绞紧，前面高潮了。

 

林在范被他夹得太阳穴直跳，握住他的胯部狠狠再顶弄了一会儿，准备着冲刺释放。林在范怕朴珍荣事后肚子不舒服，基本每回都戴套，他努力维持着最后一点理智，想要在射精的那一刻抽出来，射在朴珍荣的臀上。

 

却被朴珍荣反手按住自己的腰，回过头像是撒娇般的邀请：“呜…别……别出去……射在里面…”

 

既然如此，林在范哪有不接受邀请的道理，他快速挺动腰部，阴囊打在朴珍荣的臀上发出啪啪声响，最后用力一挺，将自己滚烫的精液浇在了朴珍荣又湿又热的深处。朴珍荣再没力气，趴在床上喘着气，他已经精疲力尽，连抬手的力气都没有了。

 

林在范不舍得从湿热的穴道里抽出来，就着插入的姿势把朴珍荣抱在怀里，让对方靠在自己的臂弯间。朴珍荣抬头眯着眼索吻，林在范捏住他的下巴交换了缠绵的热吻。

 

“满意吗？”朴珍荣懒懒的开口，“我舒服还是倒模舒服？”

 

林在范失笑，捏了捏爱人的鼻尖。

 

“我是挺满意的。”朴珍荣诚实坦白，“看在你尽心尽力的份上，原谅你了。”

 

林在范把脸埋进朴珍荣的脖颈处，轻轻吻着。

 

一翻身，林在范的性器从他的后穴滑出来，朴珍荣缩在林在范的怀里，像猫儿似的打着哈欠，闭上眼：“抱我去洗澡，回房睡觉了。”

 

林在范欣喜：“我终于可以回房睡了！感谢倒模！”

 

朴珍荣挑起嘴角，睁眼看他，手指在他额前戳了戳。

 

“傻子，以后买东西之前，先看清楚账号是谁的。”

 

FIN.


End file.
